


Sleepy

by Star_Trashinum



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Sleepy Yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trashinum/pseuds/Star_Trashinum
Summary: Riko is tired, Yo is very sleepy; both want hugs.(You Watanabe is spelt as Yo for clarity's sake).(also, I wrote this in like, an hour.)





	Sleepy

        Riko closed the door behind her; legs sore and mind filled exhaustion, taking off her stuffy suit to let loose in just her undergarments. She made sure not to make too much noise, opting to find her way around the bedroom, to not wake the sleeping Yo. She quietly opened their dresser of loose shirts and equally comfortable shorts, throwing on a shirt that Yo had received from a competition, before unclasping her bra and throwing it to the side.

        Making sure not to cause too much noise, Riko tiptoed her way around the bed and opened the door to their washroom; letting down her hair before splashing water on her face, wiping off the light makeup she applied for work. She brushed her teeth slowly, before being interrupted by the sound of rumbling sheets and the sound of her cute, confused girlfriend.

        “mmmmm… wassat… is that my baby?” Riko heard Yo mumble as she spit the toothpaste into the sink, washing her mouth out before heading back to their bed.

        “Yes, it's me darling,” Riko warmly responded as she pressed her lips to Yo’s forehead, smiling as she saw her lopsided, ear-to-ear dorky grin, “thank you for being patient; I didn't mean to stay so long at work, something urgent came up that we had to finish by today.”

        “S’okay… my baby is here… mmmm… I want cuddles,” Yo mumbled as she excitedly threw her arms up; Riko knew that Yo’s work was exhausting as well, and she knew that her they were in both need for some love and affection right now. Riko accepted her girlfriend’s offer, climbing into the warm bed, before being pulled in close by a pair of strong arms. “Mmmm… a warm and cuddly Riko…” Yo yawned, wrapping her arms around her chest as she buried her head in the back of her neck, leaving little kisses on the exposed skin, “ -mwah- you owe me 50 bajillion kisses now baby…”

        Riko giggled at the sudden warmth at the back of her neck, pressing her back closer to Yo as she felt her arms grip a little tighter, and her kisses a little deeper. “Oh my, I guess you'll have to kiss me for quite some time to make up for all those missed kisses,” Riko joked, laughing as Yo swarmed her neck with dozens of sleepy, messy kisses, “missed me a lot, huh?”

        “Mhmm… I get scared when you're out for too long… but it's ok now that you're here…” Yo mumbled, trying her best to stay awake, “I wanna spend time with you… but it's so… not-sun outside…”

        “I know darling, but you have plenty of time to see me; because I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing you,” Riko warmly replied, feeling Yo rest her head again the back of Riko’s, breathing more calm and shallow, “good night darling, sweet dreams.” Riko smiled as she felt Yo’s arms fall slack, listening to the slow rise and fall of Yo’s chest as she fell asleep, clinging to Riko like the most important pillow of her life. Riko smiled, laughing to herself about how absolutely in love she was at this moment, wrapped in the arms of the most wonderful person in the world.


End file.
